My Little Pony (1986)
There's a list of My Little Pony (2011 TV Series) episodes. Cast of Friendship is Magic in Golden Oak Library Seasons 1-4 The Hub Network (2011-14) *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash *Kazumi Evens as Fluttershy *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Tabitha Saint Germain as Princess Luna Season 1 (2011) #Friendship is Magic February 14, 2011 #The Ticket Master February 15, 2011 #Applebuck Season February 16, 2011 #Griffon The Brush Off February 17, 2011 #Boast Busters February 18, 2011 #Dragonshy February 21, 2011 #Look Before You Sleep February 22, 2011 #Bridle Gossip February 23, 2011 #Swarm of the Century February 24, 2011 #Winter Wrap Up February 25, 2011 #Call of the Cutie March 5, 2011 #Fall Weather Friends March 12, 2011 #Suited of Success March 19, 2011 #Feeling Pinkie Keen March 26, 2011 #Sonic Rainboom April 2, 2011 #Stare Master April 9, 2011 #The Show Stoppers April 30, 2011 #A Dog and Pony Show May 7, 2011 #Green Isn't Your Color May 21, 2011 #Over a Barrel June 18, 2011 #A Bird in a Hoof July 9, 2011 #The Cuite Mark Chronicles July 23, 2011 #Owl's Well That Friends Well July 30, 2011 #Party of One August 6, 2011 #The Best Night Ever August 20, 2011 #Evolution of the Scenes August 27, 2011 Seasons 2-3 (2011-2013) #27 A Broney Tale September 17, 2011 #28 The Return of Harmony September 24, 2011 #29 Lesson Zero October 15, 2011 #30 Luna Eclipsed October 22, 2011 #31 Sisterhooves Social November 5, 2011 #32 The Cutie Pox November 12, 2011 #33 May the Best Pet Win! November 19, 2011 #34 The Mysterious Mare Do Well November 26, 2011 #35 Sweet and Elite December 3, 2011 #36 Secret of My Excess December 10, 2011 #37 Hearth's Warming Eve December 17, 2011 #38 Family Appreciation Day January 7, 2012 #39 Baby Cakes January 14, 2012 #40 The Last Roundup January 21, 2012 #41 The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 January 28, 2012 #42 Read it and Weep February 4, 2012 #43 Hearts and Hooves Day February 11, 2012 #44 A Friend in Deed February 18, 2012 #45 Putting Your Hoof Down March 3, 2012 #46 It's About Time March 10, 2012 #47 Dragon Quest March 17, 2012 #48 Hurricane Fluttershy March 24, 2012 #49 Ponyville Confidental March 31, 2012 #50 Mystery on the Friendship Express April 7, 2012 #51 There's a Pony for That April 14, 2012 #52 A Canterlot Wedding April 21, 2012 #53 The Making of My Little Pony April 28, 2012 #54 The Crystal Empire November 10, 2012 #55 Too Many Pinkie Pies November 17, 2012 #56 One Bad Apple November 24, 2012 #57 Magic Duel December 1, 2012 #58 Sleepless in Ponyville December 8, 2012 #59 Wonderbolts Academy December 15, 2012 #60 Apple Family Reunion January 5, 2013 #61 Spike at Your Service January 12, 2013 #62 Keep Calm and Flutter On January 19, 2013 #63 Just For Sidekicks January 26, 2013 #64 Games Ponies Play February 9, 2013 #65 Magical Mystery Cure February 16, 2013 #66 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls June 15, 2013 Season 4 (2013-2014) #67 Princess Twilight Sparkle November 2, 2013 #68 Castle Mania November 9, 2013 #69 Daring Don't November 16, 2013 #70 Flight to the Finish November 23, 2013 #71 Power Ponies November 30, 2013 #72 Bats! December 7, 2013 #73 Rarity Takes Manehatten January 4, 2014 #74 Pinkie Apple Pie January 11, 2014 #75 Rainbow Falls January 18, 2014 #76 Three's a Crowd January 25, 2014 #77 Pinkie Pride February 1, 2014 #78 Simple Ways February 8, 2014 #79 Filli Vanilli February 15, 2014 #80 Twilight Time February 22, 2014 #81 It Ain't Easy Being Breezies March 1, 2014 #82 Somepony to Watch Over Me March 8, 2014 #83 Maud Pie March 15, 2014 #84 From Whom The Sweetie Belle Toils March 22, 2014 #85 Leap of Faith March 29, 2014 #86 Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 April 5, 2014 #87 Trade Ya! April 19, 2014 #88 Inspiration Manifestation April 26, 2014 #89 Equestria Games May 3, 2014 #90 Twilight's Kingdom May 10, 2014 #91 Rainbow Rocks - Shorts June 21, 2014 #92 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks September 27, 2014 #93 Extremely Unexpected Adult Fans October 17, 2014 Cast of Equestria Girls in Castle of Friendship Seasons 5-8 Discovery Family (2015-18) *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash *Kazumi Evens as Fluttershy *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie *Kelly Sheridan as Sunset Shimmer *Rebecca Shoichet as Flurryheart Season 5 (2015) #094 The Cutie Map April 4, 2015 #095 Castle Sweet Castle April 11, 2015 #096 Bloom and Gloom April 18, 2015 #097 Tanks for the Memories April 25, 2015 #098 Appleoosa's Most Wanted May 2, 2015 #099 Make New Friends but Keep Discord May 16, 2015 #100 The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone May 23, 2015 #101 Slice of Life June 13, 2015 #102 Princess Spike June 20, 2015 #103 Party Pooped June 27, 2015 #104 Amending Fences July 4, 2015 #105 Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? July 11, 2015 #106 Behind the Boutique September 12, 2015 #107 Canterlot Boutique September 12, 2015 #108 Rarity Investigates! September 19, 2015 #109 Made in Manehatten September 26, 2015 #110 Friendship Games - Shorts September 26, 2015 #111 Brotherhooves Social October 3, 2015 #112 Crusaders of the Lost Mark October 10, 2015 #113 The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows October 17, 2015 #114 Hearthbreakers October 24, 2015 #115 Scare Master October 31, 2015 #116 What About Discord? November 7, 2015 #117 The Hooffields and McColts November 14, 2015 #118 The Mane Attraction November 21, 2015 #119 The Cuite Remark November 28, 2015 #120 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games November 28, 2015 Season 6 (2016) #121 The Crystalling March 26, 2016 #122 The Gift of the Maud Pie April 2, 2016 #123 On Your Marks April 9, 2016 #124 Gauntlet of Fire April 16, 2016 #125 No Seconds Prances April 30, 2016 #126 Newbie Dash May 7, 2016 #127 A Hearth's Warming Tail May 14, 2016 #128 The Saddle Row Review May 21, 2016 #129 Applejack's Day Off May 28, 2016 #130 Flutter Brutter June 4, 2016 #131 Spice Up Your Life June 11, 2016 #132 Stranger Than Fan Fiction July 30, 2016 #133 The Cart Before the Ponies August 6, 2016 #134 28 Pranks Later August 13, 2016 #135 The Times They Are a Changeling August 20, 2016 #136 Dungeons and Discords August 27, 2016 #137 Buckball Season September 3, 2016 #138 The Fault in Our Cutie Marks September 10, 2016 #139 Viva Las Pegasus September 17, 2016 #140 Every Little Thing She Does September 24, 2016 #141 Pony Point of View October 1, 2016 #142 Where the Apple Lies October 8, 2016 #143 Top Bolt October 15, 2016 #144 To Where and Back Again October 22, 2016 #145 The Heartfelt Scrapbook October 29, 2016 #146 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 4: Legend of Everfree November 5, 2016 #147 Yule Log November 26, 2016 Season 7 (2017) #148 Celestial Advice April 8, 2017 #149 All Bottled Up April 15, 2017 #150 A Flurry of Emotions April 22, 2017 #151 Rock Solid Friendship April 29, 2017 #152 Fluttershy Leans In May 6, 2017 #153 Forever Filly May 13, 2017 #154 Parental Glideance May 20, 2017 #155 Hard to Say Anything May 27, 2017 #156 Honest Apple June 3, 2017 #157 A Royal Problem June 10, 2017 #158 Not Asking for Trouble June 17, 2017 #159 Discordant Harmony June 24, 2017 #160 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 5: Dance Mirror Movie Magic July 1, 2017 #161 The Perfect Pear August 5, 2017 #162 Fame and Misfortune August 12, 2017 #163 Triple Threat August 19, 2017 #164 Campfire Tales August 26, 2017 #165 To Change a Challenging September 2, 2017 #166 Daring Done September 9, 2017 #167 It Isn't the Mane Thing About You September 16, 2017 #168 A Health of Information September 23, 2017 #169 Marks and Recreation September 30, 2017 #170 Once Upon a Zeppelin October 7, 2017 #171 Secrets and Pies October 14, 2017 #172 Uncommon Bond October 21, 2017 #173 Shadow Play October 28, 2017 #174 My Little Pony: The Movie November 4, 2017 Season 8: Confirmed the Final Season (2018) #175 School Daze March 24, 2018 #176 The Maud Couple March 31, 2018 #177 Fake It Til You Make It April 7, 2018 #178 Grannies Gone Wild April 14, 2018 #179 Surfin or Turf April 21, 2018 #180 Horse Play April 28, 2018 #181 The Parent Map May 5, 2018 #182 Non Compete Clause May 12, 2018 #183 The Break Up Breakdown May 19, 2018 #184 Molt Down May 26, 2018 #185 Marks for Effort June 9, 2018 #186 The Mane 6 June 16, 2018 #187 Fundamental of Summertime Shorts June 23, 2018 #188 Choose Your Own Better Together June 30, 2018 #189 Matter of Principals August 25, 2018 #190 The Hearth's Warming Club September 1, 2018 #191 Friendship University September 8, 2018 #192 The End in Friend September 15, 2018 #193 Yakity Sax September 22, 2018 #194 On the Road of Friendships September 29, 2018 #195 The Washouts October 6, 2018 #196 A Rockhoof and a Hard Place October 13, 2018 #197 What Lies Beneath October 20, 2018 #198 Sounds of Silence October 27, 2018 #199 Father Knows Best November 3, 2018 #200 Forgotten Friendship Ending Finale November 24, 2018